Aaron and Emily: Conflicted
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Hotch admits he'll fight to have Austin on the team and Austin shows how much she wants to be there for Reid. HP RA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So...this episode was just, well weird. I've heard of having multiple personalities, but having one of them be female. That's new even for me. I feel bad for Reid though. He really wanted to save Adam. I wish he could have. Yup drawing a blank on a summary for now so just have fun.

Disclaimer: I got my Christmas present from my uncle and I asked for the Criminal Minds cast. He got me a new journal. Needless to say my uncle and I need to have a talk. *starts off for Maine*

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily shifted, curling her legs under herself. It was late in the BAU and Emily was with Hotch in his office working. Neither were afraid of getting caught because thanks to Garcia, they knew Strauss was gone for the night.

"You seem a little restless." Hotch said after Emily shifted again.

Emily looked up from her laptop. "Just thinking about Reid's reaction to the whole thing."

"He'll be ok." Hotch said. "Morgan said he was on his cell with Austin as he left. She'll help him."

Emily smiled. "Good. You know she's only got two weeks of classes left before she's done."

Hotch leaned back in his chair. "Well then I guess Dave and I need to have a talk with the higher ups about Austin getting a place on the team."

"How are you going to handle Strauss?" Emily asked.

"Going right over her head." Hotch said. "I'm not going to bother bringing it up with her because we know she'll do whatever she can to make things as hard for us as she can. From what I've seen since Austin started taking her classes, she's going to be an excellent profiler and deserves to be on this time. I won't let Strauss stand in the way of that."

"Not to mention it would really help Reid." Emily pointed out.

Hotch nodded. "It would. Strauss has caused almost the whole team grief and she's not doing it to Reid."

Emily smiled. "I'm right there with you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin placed the dinner dishes in the sink and turned, leaning against the counter as she watched Reid move into the living room. She could tell his last case really bothered him but she couldn't get much about it out of him. It was a first. He was always able to tell her about his cases. It helped her a lot with her course work. There was only one thing Austin could think to do. Seeing Reid had turned on the TV, Austin pulled out her phone and hoped she wasn't interrupting anything.

"Prentiss."

"Em it's Austin."

"Hey Austin, what's up?"

Austin sighed. "Are you busy?"

"Nope I just finished my paperwork and now I'm just waiting for Aaron to get done."

"Good cause I need help."

"With what?"

"I can't get Reid to talk." Austin ran a hand through her hair. "What happened on your last case?"

Austin heard Emily sigh before she started explaining what happened during the case. Austin listened to every detail, taking in the things she knew had caused Reid to clam up.

"Thank you Emily. I think I know how to help him now."

"Alright Austin. Feel free to call if you need any more help. With how slow Aaron is going, I could be at the office all night."

Austin laughed as she heard Hotch say;

"Keep complaining and I'll go slower."

"Do that and you're sleeping at your own place tonight while I sleep at mine."

"Ok Em, you go deal with your man and I'll deal with mine."

"I get the feeling you'll have more luck. Night."

Austin smiled. "Night."

As she took the phone away from her ear, she heard;

"Aaron Hotchner do not make me call Dave. You know what he'll do."

With a shake of her head, Austin closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"You didn't have to call Emily."

Austin turned and found Reid behind her. "I wanted to know what happened and you weren't talking. I was worried."

"I was going to tell you." Reid said, but even he didn't believe himself. "I was processing."

"Spencer, you told me yourself that's what you use the plane ride home for." Austin said. "You were suppressing and we both know it."

Reid sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I know and I know I shouldn't but with this case, I couldn't help it."

Austin stepped forward and took Reid's hands in her own. "You can. Just talk it out like you normally do. Everything that happened, everything that bothered you and we'll work through it together."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily checked her phone as it sounded, letting her know she had a text.

"Who's it from?" Hotch asked.

They had finally left the office twenty minutes after Emily had hung up with Austin and they were now in Emily's apartment eating a late dinner and watching some mindless TV.

Emily flipped her phone open. "Austin. Reid talked it out and is doing much better. She's thanking me for my help again." she typed back a quick text and set her phone down.

"As much as I hate even thinking about the case with Viper," Hotch said. "I'm glad Reid met Austin. She's really good for him."

Emily nodded and rested her head on Hotch's shoulder. "She really is."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not overly short but not long either. I wanted to show that Hotch is going to fight to have Austin on the team, even if it means pissing Strauss off and that Austin is really good for Reid. I think I displayed both nicely. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! *raises hand* Can I help piss off Strauss? That'd be EPIC! Oh and, I hate to say it, but I loved this episode. Kisses~Sarah!


End file.
